Girl meets new world
by dewblue53
Summary: Riley is depressed after a fall out with her friends since Farkle told her secret. She decides that over the summer she is going to better herself. She goes to a summer camp that helps her to better herself. To make her feel like she is enough and that she can stand on her own two feet.
1. Chapter 1

After Farkle dropped the bomb on New Year's Eve nothing was the same with Riley and her friends. Lucas seemed torn between Maya and her. He continued to talk to Maya after all she hadn't lied to him and he needed to talk to someone. Maya wanted to talk to Riley but was angry that she kept this secret from her. Zay stuck by Lucas he has always been his friend and he knew that he was hurting. Farkle was the go between for Lucas and the others and Riley. He hated that everyone seemed to be breaking apart and the one that was left in the dust was Riley. Riley she allowed herself to be shut out, she blamed herself and was depressed. Both Farkle and her family were beginning to worry about her. That is way Riley had come to an important decision about how she wanted to spend her summer. Instead of counting on Maya to spend most of it in Philly with her grandparents she was going to do something different. She decided that she wanted to learn to stand on her own two feet. She no longer wanted to be known as Maya's best friend. She wanted to be known as Riley. Someone that mattered, someone that was important, and most importantly someone that someone wanted to befriend.

She knew that she has been doubting herself for months now, ever since the bullying started. Maya was an artist, she was fiery, she could sing, and she was beautiful. Lucas was kind, ever changing, sweet, cute, and an athlete. Farkle was coming into his own in the looks department, he was funny, and incredibly smart. Although she didn't know Zay all that well, he was funny, loyal, and he could dance. It seemed to Riley that everyone around her had all of these amazing talents and she had nothing. Riley decided to do something about that. She wanted to become more. So after a horrible fake second half to the last year of middle school she started to research. She found a summer camp that was centered around youths finding themselves. It helped to develop teenagers into a more well-rounded person. They had classes that she could take to help her with some of the classes she struggled with such as math. They had a class on photography, something that she wanted to work on ever since her uncle Shawn gave her that camera. She had taken some photos here and there but never thought that they were good enough to share. This camp also had outdoor activities that she could use to help with her strength and balance so that maybe she could make the cheerleading team next year on her skills instead of sympathy. The camp sounded great. It was called Esperanza, hope in Spanish. At first her dad was against it completely and her mother was guarded. Neither of them wanted her to go all the way to Maine without them.

"But please guys hear me out!" Riley begged.

"We have already heard everything, your mother and I don't like the idea of you being alone in another state." Topanga said. As she turned around though she looked at her daughter more closely. She had bags under her eyes. In her eyes she had tears but she also had determination. This made her stop in her tracks with further reasons to not allow Riley's plan. However, when she looked over at her husband she noticed that he was backing down as well. "Fine Riley, tell us about it a little more. Present your case and if…. IF it is convincing you father and I will consider it."

Riley smiled one of those happy go lucky smiles she gave all the time before she went to Texas. It was like they had the old Riley back. That alone had Topanga and Corey almost agreeing to her plan. "So this camp is one that I think will help prep me for high school next year. It has classes that I can take that will count towards some credits in school, so later I can take AP courses and college courses my junior and senior year. That way I have a jump start on college. I can learn Spanish and French. I can really use help with those and math. I also have been taking pictures for the last year now, but they are no good. This camp can help with that." At this point she gave the pictures to her mom and dad.

"Riley these are good though. I didn't know that you had such an eye for this" Corey countered.

"Thanks dad but I want them to be great. This camp can help with that. They focus on that in a few classes. They also have a poetry class that I have been wanting to try. I think… I know that there are going to be so many classes that can help me become my own person. I mean I have been leaning on Maya ever since we became friends. I wanted her to protect me, and help me. I need this. I need to know that I am good enough." Riley choked out the last part. She was getting worked up knowing that this was going to be the best thing for her, but she needed to convince her parents.

"Riley honey, you are enough." Topanga started

"No… no I am not" Riley interrupted. "I am not who I want to be. I am not the person that I can be. I need a change; this place it can give me that change. Please it is only for three months. All of the personal and campers have background checks. They have family weekends every weekend. So you can check up on me. Also I can still call and write you all. I need this guy's please. I know that it might be expensive but you can take it out of my Christmas and birthday money. I really want this. When I get back I can work at the bakery too. I want this please!" Riley begged.

Corey and Topanga looked at each other. Ever since they were children they were able to have a conversation with their eyes. No words were needed between the two. Although they didn't like the idea of their little girl being so far away from them. they knew that they had to let her go. That she did need this and that they couldn't hold her back. If she truly felt like she wasn't enough, that was the reason for her acting and being depressed. They hated that she didn't smile the way that she used to. If this camp gave Riley confidence in herself. They had to let her try.

"Okay Riley you can go on a few conditions." Corey stated looking at his wife. Riley was about to interrupt but Corey held his hand up to stop her. "We get to visit at least twice a month, you write or call at least once a week, and you work on knowing that you are enough. You don't have to worry about the price. Your mother and I want you to be happy so this is on us. No working at the bakery unless you really want to later, and we still get to buy you stuff for your birthday and Christmas." Corey finished.

Riley jumped up and down while squealing with her usual YAY. Then pounced on her parents to give them each a hug. She then raced to get her laptop so that her parents could fill out the form and get her signed up before they changed their minds. Now she needed to plan on when she was going to tell her friends. As if they will care Riley thought. Other than Farkle none of them had been too friendly with her. It would probability be a relief for them to not be around her and her awkwardness this summer. She would spare them her company and she would become more confident with who she was on her own. She needed to be more comfortable in her skin and she needed to do it on her own.

 _ **Time jump to graduation for middle school.**_

Riley was nervous. Not about walking to her seat in the gym or about going on stage to get her diploma it was a silly middle school graduation. It didn't really matter to her, no she was nervous because her family and her celebrated graduation last night since an hour after this thing was over she would be off to the airport to start her own adventure. She had told Farkle the week after everything was confirmed for her trip. At first he was upset and hesitant like her parents. However, once she started explaining it, and why she wanted to do this. He agreed that this might be for the best. His parents and him came over yesterday so that she could celebrate. She gave him his gift for graduation, a beautiful picture of the two of them that she took. He never knew she as this talented and he told her so. She just blushed and told him not to lie. That was when he knew she had to go to this thing. He gave her this beautiful locket that was engraved with her monogramed initials and inside on one half a picture of their group of friends and on the other her family.

The group was altogether; it was a rare occurrence. She was looking at Farkle he knew that she was excited for this to be over so that her summer could begin and he gave her a reassuring smile. He was the only one that knew what was going on.

"Hey what's with you two?" Zay asked "you too look like you are having your own conversation. Everything okay?"

"Yea, never better Zay." Riley replied with a halfhearted smile. Lucas looked over at her, he thought that she looked great. She always did, he noticed that she stopped trying to get him and Maya to talk to her and was disappointed. He wanted her to fight for him, but maybe he pushed her away too much. Maybe he had gone too far. After all he might have been upset with her and that she lied to him. However, Maya had done the same thing and he wasn't this mad at her. Him and Maya decided not to date, he liked Riley but both of them were hurt so they decided not to confront Riley. That way they didn't say anything that they would regret. The bad thing with this plan is that the longer they didn't say anything the harder it got to say anything.

At that moment the music started and the ceremony began. Everything was in such a blurred names of the graduates were read. Speeches were given, paper was handed out. All Lucas and Maya thought about was this summer they would get Riley back in their lives. All Riley could think about was leaving this old life behind and getting one that she felt confident in and happy about. Soon the small group of friends made their way over to their families, who had all gathered together.

"Hey why don't we all go out to eat to celebrate with the kids." Katy suggested.

"We would love to, but we have to get going. Right Riley?" Topanga said. Everyone looked at Riley who smiled. She hugged Farkle and whispered a short goodbye and put her hand on the locket that he gave her the night before.

"Oh you guys already had plans cor.." Shawn started to say. He had come to see both Maya and Riley get their diplomas.

"Yea, we got to get Riley over here to the airport, or else she will miss her flight." Corey stated.

"Airport?" Maya and Lucas said together. Looking at Riley in shock. "Why would you need to go to the airport?" Maya continued.

"Yea, I am going to Maine for the summer." Riley looked around at everyone. Lucas and Maya both seemed upset. She didn't understand why. They had been ignoring her all year so far, only talking to her in passing or if they had to for an assignment. "There is a summer program… well camp that I am going to. My flight boards in an hour so we have to get going." She went around and hugged everyone quickly. After she finished her parents, Auggie and her turned around left. She turned around once and saw the shock on most of their faces and saw Farkle smile and wave. She waved back and turned around. It was enough sadness for one day. When she turned around she was determined to come back changed. She wanted to be happy, she wanted to know that she was enough, and she wanted to be a better person. Look our world, here comes Riley Matthews she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley's eyes were filled with tears in her eyes. She had just said goodbye to her family at gates and got to her seat. She knew that this is what she wanted and that this was her choice but she was still sad at saying goodbye. Luckily they would be coming up in three weeks to visit her so she wouldn't be without them for long. She was looking out the window when someone sat next to her. At first they didn't say anything, Riley didn't even look at the person. It was only after they lifted off and she was amazed at the clouds and the view that she had from the window that she heard a chuckle.

"first time flying?" Came a deep voice. Riley was a little startled and jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me; I was just in my own little world I guess." That was when Riley looked over. The person sitting next to her was around her age. He was really cute. With deep blue eyes like a sapphire, dark almost black hair, that was a little longer. Hair that looked silky and smooth. The longer hair she didn't normally think was good on guys, but with his hair was still cropped. Looked like a boyband cut then that of a suffer. He was taller, she could tell even though he was sitting. Probability five nine or so, and he was built. He had to be a jock. He was wearing a tight navy t-shirt that made not only his eyes pop but also his arm muscles. He smiled at her as she said this and he showed off a set of straight pearly white teeth.

"Good, I don't like to scare off beautiful girls." He said back flashing a smile. "I am Ben, and you are?" He said while he was extending his hand to shake hers.

"Hi Ben I am Riley." She said taking her hand, instead of letting go after they shook hands he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her hand.

"Riley… now that is a great name." Ben said while releasing her hand. "Looks like we are going to be plane partners. Where are you headed? I am going to a camp called Esperanza."

Riley couldn't believe it, this charming guy who just kissed her hand (who did that now a days?) was going to the same camp that she was. "Same here, I have to admit I am a little nervous. I thought that it would be fun, but I have never been there before, have you?" Ben chuckled "Oh sorry I was rambling huh?"

"Its okay, it was adorable. Yea I have been there before. Trust me its everything and more that they said it was. So what are you planning on taking?"

"I was thinking about the photography courses, and some of the other ones that will count towards high school class. I might also try some of the boxing or other types of classes like that. What about you?" Riley asked.

"That's cool, I am into photography too, and boxing can be intense but well worth it. I am going to take some language classes and some for history and English." Ben replied while flashing a brilliant smile.

While Riley and Ben got a chance to talk about the camp and what it was like. Down on the earth, in New York Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and Zay all met up at Topanga's bakery. They were all a little sad, they all knew that something was missing. Something that was important and a bright spot in their days.

"I can't believe she left and she didn't tell me. I am her best friend! She is my sister and she left without telling me about her plans. We always go to Philly every summer. How could she be so selfish?" Maya exclaimed.

"Selfish, you are calling her selfish. Seriously? You who wouldn't talk to her unless you had to for months. How can you say that you two are best friends let alone sisters? You, all of you drove her to leave. You made her feel that she wasn't good enough and now you wonder how this happened?" Farkle shot back, while standing up. He was so angry that Maya was acting as if she was the victim.

Lucas jumped up so that he could stop Farkle from leaving. "Did you know? You sound like you know a lot about this." Lucas stared at Farkle.

"Of course she told me. I am the only one who didn't abandon her when she needed someone." Farkle said

"We didn't abandon her." The other three cried out.

"Of course you all did. You stopped talking to her unless you had too at school. If you did have a conversation with her it was flat and as unfriendly as anything."

"Look Farkle we were upset. She lied about how she felt to Maya about how she felt about me." Lucas stated.

"So you had to stop talking to her, you had to stop being there for her?"

"Farkle, friends don't lie to each other. Even you said that!" Maya decided to chime in.

"No they don't. She didn't know what to do. Besides Maya did the same thing. None of you stopped talking to her. She and Riley did the same thing." Farkle said back

"But we swore that we wouldn't do the same thing again. And then she turned around and did the same thing." Maya spit back.

"She was only doing it so that you could be happy. After the year book thing, being bullied, and then finding out that you liked Lucas she didn't think that she had a chance. Then he was oh so happy to go out with you. Even when it was awkward instead of stopping it like he did with Riley he kept going. She left because she was unhappy. She missed having friends and she has been doubting herself. None of you thought about how ignoring her would confirm what the bully said to her. What she was taunted by?" Farkle glared at them. During the last part the other three seemed to feel ashamed as they realized what they had done. Lucas and Maya both sat down.

"Your right, I know that you are right." Maya said "I wish that I could have changed how I reacted I was just upset… And scared, and now she is gone and I have to deal with not having my best friend. How are we supposed to go back to what we were before school starts?"

"At some point maybe, if she wants we can go visit her. She has a family and friend weekends. I promised her I would go to one in two months since her family cannot go. Maybe if she is okay with it you can join me at some point." Farkle suggested. The other three looked eager to have a chance. They all began to realize that they played a part in her leaving so they would need to play a part in getting her back.

Back in the air Riley and Ben were becoming fast friends, something that Riley need very badly. She was telling him stories about how her dad made every history lesson about her and her friends. They were laughing and joking around. Ben decided that he liked Riley's laugh and that he liked her. Riley had found out the Ben was a year older and went to the same high school that she was going to attend in the fall. She couldn't help but think what a small world this was. Although she shouldn't have she heard about this camp from the school, a pamphlet that no one really looked at. It still made sense though that they could live close. Riley was starting to feel hope. Even though she didn't know what the summer would bring she knew she just made a friend.

"So let me get this straight… your dad has been your history teacher since you started school?" Ben asked.

"Yea… And every lesson has something to do with me or one of my friends. Like this year I was fighting with a friend about doing the right thing, and he made a history lesson about God and doing the right thing." Riley explained.

"Doesn't that ever get suffocating?"

"No… I mean it can get a little annoying. I mean it's hard enough to make others not think that you are getting special treatment, let alone have your entire class no what is going on in your life. But it makes me happy. My dad is great at teaching and he helps me through all the big issues. Isn't that what they are there for?"

"Yea I guess so, you are pretty lucky. Do you think he will teach in high school?"

"Knowing my dad they way that I do, I think he will find a way to teach me, and maybe even my little brother Auggie." Riley said. "So you said that boxing would be worth it, have you tried it? I am in cheerleading and although I have been getting better since making the team. I need more balance and strength. Do you think that would help?"

"Yea it can help a lot actually. People think that boxing's main point is to hurt other people, or learn how to hurt others. It's not, it can help a lot of athletes get better at their own sport. They also do yoga classes so you might want to think about those too." Ben started to go into more detail but the plane started to make its decent to Maine. When he looked over he saw that Riley's eyes got huge with worry. He decided that we needed to ease that worry. So he started to hum too. Riley looked over at him grateful for something else to think about and they hummed together until the plane landed and they got off the plane.

Once they got their luggage and were seated on the bus that would take them to camp they stopped humming. "Please don't take this the wrong way Riley" Ben started. Immediately Riley thought that he was going to say that they shouldn't be friends or something. Her friends of years had done this why not a complete stranger when he saw her get scared at something so trivial as the plane landing. "But they also have singing lessons at camp, you have a really pretty voice. Maybe if you take one of those classes too we can sing a duet sometime." Ben finished.

He noticed that she looked like a deer in the headlights when he started to talk. He swore that even though he didn't know this girl he wanted to. He wanted to find out why she was really here, he wanted to find out why she seemed so sad, and most importantly he wanted to find out who caused it.

"I can't sing Ben. My friend Maya is the one that can sing. In fact, she can sing, paint, and pretty much everything." Riley said.

"Well I just heard you hum and I thought you sounded great. I can only imagine what you singing would sound like." Ben said smiling at her. His smile must have dazed her with its perfection because she found herself agreeing to take the same class that he was.

"On one condition though… you don't laugh at me and cover your ears when you hear me sing. You are the one to blame if anyone's ear drums get hurt." Riley said, even though it sounded like a slight against herself, she was smiling.

"I accept your condition, and I am sure that no one will be complaining about your singing." Ben said. He took her hands in hers and shook on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the gates of the camp Riley felt a nervous shiver go up her spine. She looked over the camp. It was even more beautiful than she had pictured. There were four large lodges that were made of wood and stone. Each one looked like it belonged to a five-star resort. She knew that two of the building were for rooming. Although it was separated by age not gender. There would be four floors in each one. Each one had the same grade in school and gender. So her floor would be of all soon to be freshman females. To be honest Riley didn't know what she was more nervous about. Whether it was if she would make friends, or about sharing her room. Riley had never had to share a room before, let alone with three other girls. While she was having an internal debate over what she should be more nervous about she didn't notice Ben looking at her. When he came alongside her he grabbed her bags.

"Hey!" Riley started while she was turning around. Only to notice that it was Ben who had grabbed her bags. "I can carry those, no need for you to do that Ben."

"No problem at all Riley besides you said you were a freshman right?"

"Yea? Why?" Riley asked

"Well we will be in the first floor of Joy lodge, I will be on the third floor so it would be on the way." Ben reassured Riley. While he was looking at her he noticed how worried she looked. Even though he didn't know her that well, he knew it wasn't because she didn't want him to carry her bags. "Hey Riley, are you okay?"

"Huh… yea, I guess I am just nervous about fitting in here." Riley said "I really want to make some new friends here. I guess I don't want to blow it."

"Well you already made one friend. And I know a few of the other kids here that I know will just love you. So don't worry about it." Ben said while he put an arm around her and start to guide her to the right lodge.

"Thanks Ben." Riley said while smiling. He was very sweet to her and she didn't think that she deserved it. But she let herself forget about it while he walked her into Lodge Joy. As Riley walked through the lodge doors she couldn't believe her eyes. There were two fireplaces lit that had large lounge chairs and coaches facing them all over the place. Then you could see dozens of book shelves filled with all types of books. Then you could see computers everywhere and large TVs.

"This is the lounge as if you haven't guess yet. Everyone meets up after classes and such to just hang out. Last year a bunch of us would sing and dance and have fun." Ben Started explaining. "it's a really great place to meet people and have friends. So what is your room number?"

"ummm.. room number 9." Riley responded

"Awesome les go, would you be okay with eating dinner with me and some of my friends? Maybe afterwards we could take a tour and I could help you find out where you need to go for your classes and to sign up?" Ben looked so hopeful that Riley was shocked. Did he actually think that she would tell him no?

"I would really like that Ben." Just as Riley said this they reached her room and Ben put down her luggage and grabbed her hand and held it for a moment.

"Until later tonight then Riley." Ben said while he released her hand and turned and walked away.

Riley couldn't help but smile that Ben was being so kind to her. When she pushed the door open she noticed that the room was night. It was about twice the size of her bedroom at home. The walls were a light Green color with white sig sags going up and down the walls. There were two beds on each side of the room. Each bed already had bedding on them. They each had a light yellow bed comforter with ruffles on it. They each had a white pillow on them with names. Riley spotted her name and dragged her luggage over to it. She opened the drawer right beside the bed and the closet and started unpacking. Once she finished unpacking her clothes, she started un setting up her laptop and pictures when she heard someone at the door. Riley turned around as the door opened and spotted a girl with fiery red hair, green eyes, and freckles. She was wearing torn up dark blue jeans and a black T-Shirt that fit tightly. She had paired it with turquoise chunky jewelry and wedges. She was about the same height and size a Riley and when she noticed Riley she smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hi my name is Emma Tyler, and you are" She said. She had a small Boston accent which made Riley smile.

"Riley Matthews. Look like we will be sharing this side of the room. I am from New York City, are you from here?" Riley asked while she shook hands with Emma.

"Yea born and raised." Emma responded. "So what brings you here, what kind of classes are you going to take, do you know anyone here. How did you hear about this… Sorry I am rambling?"

Riley giggled she realized that Emma was a lot like herself and that she was silly thinking that she wouldn't make friends. Just because her own were ignoring her didn't mean that everyone would. "Its okay I do the same thing when I am nervous. I am here for a fresh start I guess. My friends back at home and I had a bit of a falling out and I just needed to do something different. I also wanted to make sure that I could improve my photography and maybe take a few classes so that I can do really well in high school. Especially my cheerleading. I am on the team but if I don't get better I don't think that I will make it again this year." Riley answered.

Emma turned and looked at Riley while she was unpacking. "Well I am here to do better in school too. If you need any help with cheerleading I can definitely help you with that. I have been in gymnastics and cheerleading since I was like three." Emma was so excited that she was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"…. Thanks… thank you so much." Riley said back.

Just then two other girls walked into the room. They were identical twins with black hair and brown eyes, and they were both tan and a little short then riley. After that though any similarities ended between the two. The one was wearing a hippie like outfit. A white flowy sundress with boots, and her hair was half up. The other was wearing red skinny jeans, a black leather top and black flats. Both girls where smiling at the other two girls in the room.

"Hi I am Tina Mcleavy" said the twin in the sundress, while she went to shake hands with the other two.

"I am Marcy MCLeavy." The other one said, although unlike her sister she didn't go in for a hand shake, she went in for a hug.

"Hi I am Riley and this is Emma." Riley said while pointing to Emma.

From there the girls started talking and finish unpacking. They all were freshmen which they knew about going into this. They all were going to take lot of the same classes, which is why they thought that they were roomed together. They were going to take photography, French, Spanish, and some math classes. They all wanted to do some sort of physical class whether it was swimming, yoga, boxing or something else. They all realized that by the end of the summer they were going to be great friends. The twins revealed that they were from Nashville. They talked about friends and family however when it was Riley's turn she was able to talk about her family without any issues but she was choking up when she started talking about her friends. The group of girls though told Riley that when she was ready to talk about it that she could and they would be here. They also decided that after everyone was settled and ate well, and Riley got back after her tour with Ben that they would have a girl's night. Each room had a large TV that was connected to Netflix. They were going to do their nails and hair while watching some good old 90's movies.

Time hope to one week into camp. Riley decided to send Farkle a letter. She had already talked to her mom and dad via skype twice, so she decided to let Farkle in on some developments that were happening. She had talked to him quickly via text the night that she got to camp. She let him know of some of the friends that she made, and that she was starting to feel better,

Farkle,

Hey sorry it took me so long to write. I can't believe all that has happened in a week. Classes are going great, but very fast paced. Which I guess is a good thing, it keeps me from getting bored. The teachers are great here. They are always willing to stay later to help someone understand. Taking two language classes is hard but I like the idea about being able to talk in another language. Makes me feel smart. Believe it or not but I am learning how to box. The first couple of days I was really sore but Ben taught me how to stretch out and to run after class so that my muscles don't hurt. I am starting to get a lot better with my flips thanks to Emma. And Marcy is really helping me with boxing too. Tina is helping me with my math skills.

I also meet a bunch of Ben's friends. They are all really fun they like to joke around and they are really good at dancing and history and English. They are studying Shakespeare and the same languages they are helping us freshman with our assignments. Isn't it crazy that I am hanging out with a bunch of sophomores and one Junior? Mitch he is a Junior. But the really neat thing about this place is that no one seems to care about age here. Mitch is going to be at our high school too.

I have to say that even though I came to this camp to feel better about myself and get back to the old Riley. I am not trying to be the old Riley. I realized that I was too focused on what everyone else wanted me to do and be that I never let myself branch out. I want to be a new Riley one that is more confident and I think that I will get there.

My photography teacher tells me that my pictures were always really good but that you could tell that I didn't believe in myself. That my pictures looked unsure. Now she is helping me with having more "determined" pictures. She said that I have to map out a story with my pictures and that I have to make sure that I know they are mine. That I am not trying to copy anyone. That I am trying to capture the shadows in the trees. And at light by the lake. Ben has been coming with me on my nightly walks with his camera too. And Farkle stop thinking that there is more to Ben and I. Right now I am too unstable to jump into a relationship with anyone right now. I still feel a lot towards Lucas, I still want him to be the guy for me. I am realizing though that I can care for someone else. Like maybe Ben one day when I am ready if he wants to.

So how are things back in New York? I hope that you are not brooding over me leaving and that you and the others are talking. I heard that there will be a meteor shower here tonight. I have never been able to see one before, since we live in the city. I will take some pictures and send them to you with this letter so that you can share in that moment. Also I really want you to go to the museum in two weeks from Thursday. They are doing an exhibit on Belgium and its history. Maybe you can finally learn what happened there.

Well I will write again later, I love you Farkle.

Riley

Farkle read the letter and was happy. Riley seemed to be doing well. He was happy that he got a letter from her. He was reading it from Topanga's bakery. Just as he was about to put the letter down Maya and the rest of the gang came in.

"Hey Farkle, what do you have there." Maya asked

"A letter from Riley." Everyone's eyes looked at him, all pleading for some news. "She is doing great, learning a lot and making a ton of friends. She seems happy and doing really well."


	4. Chapter 4

When Maya heard that it was from Riley she quickly grabbed the letter from Farkle, completely ignoring his complaint that it was private and started reading. Feeling upset that Farkle had gotten a letter from Riley and he had not.

"Whose Ben?" Maya asked

"If you must know he is someone that she met on the plane flight to Boston and they have become friends. As you read they go on photography walks and he has been helping her with some of her classes." Farkle explained.

"I didn't know that she was using her camera, how come she never told me?" Maya asked while she looked at Farkle.

"She never thought that they were good so she never showed us or told us. I asked her about it and she felt scared to mention it. She said she really liked taking pictures but was worried that we would tell her that she wasn't good enough." Farkle stated, he gave Maya a look because he thought that she was going to interrupt him, and she backed down. "She said that she wanted to show us but all she could think about is how we all told her not to do cheerleading because none of us believed in her. She said she didn't want this to be the same."

Farkle looked at the same group and noticed that they all seemed sad, as the remembered that through most of tryouts they had all tried to get her to quit instead of supporting her. Something that she never did. Riley never made anyone feel like they couldn't do something. She was everyone's cheerleader, but none of them were hers. That is when he looked at the pictures that Riley sent. They were amazing two were done in black and white, where one of the meteors were going across the sky and you could see this beautiful flash of white go across, it was amazing. Then one was in color and she got the lighting beautiful. There was a little bit of the trees in the picture and it just took Farkles' breath away. There was one other and it was a group of kids. Riley was in the back row. And in the background there was the were flashes of white going across the sky. Riley was smiling, she was wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt that fit tight. Farkle couldn't make out much detail but she looked stronger. There were three other girls in the picture and from Riley's description they had to be her roomies. Then there were four guys, he couldn't tell them apart but he would put money that the guy with his arm around Riley was Ben. He flipped the picture over and she had each person's name in the order of the photo and sure enough the name Ben was right beside Riley. Farkle decided to show the gang the pictures, and wanted to gauge Lucas's reaction to the last one. This way he could figure out how Lucas felt for Riley.

"Here these are some of her pictures." Farkle said while passing them out. "There was a meteor show a few days ago, and she took pictures. Since in the city we can never see these, she wanted to share."

"That sounds like Riley, always trying to make people smile." Lucas said. As they looked at the pictures they were blown away. They were amazing, made each of them feel like they were seeing the shower for themselves. They all realized how horrible it was of them. Riley was really good but she felt like she couldn't share this talent because no one would believe in her.

"Here is one of her friends. The girls in the picture are her roommates at camp, the guys are some of Ben's friends and roommates, the taller one with his arm around Riley, that is Ben." Farkle said. As soon as he said guy with his arm around Riley Lucas's head jumped up and he took the picture.

"what that can't be okay, he is like thirty or something, he looks too old." Lucas complained.

"What… let me see, oh wow he is cute. Way to go Riles!" Maya exclaimed. "Are they dating Farkle, they looking really …... umm chummy."

"No he is not thirty Lucas, he is going into his sophomore year, and the one with really long blond hair that is Mitch he is a junior and they are all hanging out as friends. So no Maya Ben and Riley are not dating. But looking at that picture I don't know if that will be true by the end of the summer. He has been helping her with her photography and boxing." At that everyone looked up from the pictures.

"Boxing… Riley Matthews is boxing?" Zay asked

"Yea, she said that she is starting to get pretty good at it too."

"But why would she need to learn o box, it's not like we can't protect her from stuff." Lucas said.

"She wants to know that she can do it on her own. Plus she thinks it will help with her cheerleading so who knows." Farkle explained. He kept looking at Lucas though, he was sure that if he kept staring that the picture of Riley that he was going to make it set fire. He was really quite and seemed to be thinking about something. Who knows Farkle thought maybe this will be the kick in the pants Lucas needs to do something to make Riley and him official or make him realize that he has to be okay with her moving on. Riley deserves to be happy whether that is with Lucas or someone else.

"Farkle, do you think that when you write Riley back that you could send her a letter for me too. I really want to talk to her, and its so hard not being able to." Maya whispered into his ear when she returned the other photos.

"Yea, I think that would be a great idea." Farkle whispered back causing Maya to smile at him.

"Thanks" Maya said back. " can I have it for you tomorrow? I want it to be perfect?"

"Yea no problem Maya, take your time."

After that the gang started talking about other things. Both Lucas and Maya were pretty quiet but for different reasons. Maya was trying to figure out what she wanted to tell Riley and how. It was hard enough talking after all this time, but it was a totally different thing to not be able to do it face to face. Lucas was worried about Riley and this Ben guys. Why had he waited so long to talk to Riley? Why hadn't he just forgiven her? He was basically pushing her to this Ben guy and why because he was too macho to tell her how he felt. Because he always assumed that she knew how he felt and that she would wait.

 _Riley,_

 _Hey thank you for your letter and the pictures they were amazing. The pictures really made me feel as if I was there with you watching these. Maybe the next time that there is another shower you and I can watch it together somehow. I am sure that my family could rent a cabin or something. I am really happy to hear or I guess read that everything is going good at camp. The gang may have read your letter; I hope that you are not mad though. As soon as I told them that it was from you Maya yanked it from my hands and then they all just kind of passed it around. I also may have shared all of your photos. They were really good; I can't wait to see more of them. Also Maya thought that Ben was cute and asked if you two were dating. Lucas seemed upset about that. I think that it shows how he feels about you. Do you still think that you want to get together with him, that he can be your cowboy and you his city girl?_

 _We were all really surprised to find out that you are taking boxing classes. How are those going, are you learning any good moves to share, are you going to get ripped? LOL what languages are you taking I know that you had mentioned that you wanted to take French, but what else are you going to learn? How are your other classes, I know that you said that you are taking a math class? What kind of class is it? I have to say I am kind of sad that I didn't go with you and that you get to learn over the summer so much and I don't. maybe if you go again next year I can come with. It would definitely be fun._

 _How are your roommates treating you, is it awkward to have to share your room? Since you never had to before? What do you do during the night, other than talking moonlight walks with Ben? What other actives are there to do? Also how is the food, I keep picturing regular camp food like what they have on TV shows, but really is it like that? It might be a make or break for me for next year. Only joking._

 _Around here everything is the same, I am really looking forward to that museum exhibit that you wrote about. I swear every time your dad would try to teach it something always happened. It is as if the universe never wants me to find out. If the same thig happens at the exhibit, I am going to seriously reconsider trying to learn anything about it. Or maybe it is our group of friends. It is always something with us that makes him change paths. Do you, Maya and Lucas have a pack to never let me learn about it. Like we did with not letting you find out that Pluto wasn't a planet anymore?_

 _The gang here is doing okay; we all miss you. It's not the same here without you. I really hate that we can't spend the summer together but I know that if this is making you happy that it will be well worth it. Smackle and I are doing good. I keep hoping that she chooses to come to our high school instead of hers. I know that the other school is better for her, but I want to be able to hold her hand in the halls, and make sure that she is doing okay. I really care about her, and I think that I could fall in love with her. It's just really hard to be so far away from her. So before I go Zay said to say hi, and I attached a letter from Maya. I didn't read it, but she said that there was nothing bad in it. That she misses you and that she wanted to reach out. So please don't hate me for sending this._

 _Love and miss you,_

 _Farkle_

As Riley read Farkle's letter she sighed. She was worried about reading Maya's letter. She knew that Farkle said it shouldn't be bad. But what if Maya was still mad at her for lying about how she felt. What if she was mad about her leaving without much of a goodbye? Riley looked out over the lake and decided to go ahead and read it. Words couldn't hurt her, and the only way that Maya could is if she let her. While she was looking at the like she saw the guys swimming and splashing each other and the girls all decided to tan. This gave her the peace and quiet that she needed to read. And she still got to spend time with her friends. She knew that no matter what she would be great friends with everyone, and who knows maybe they could be her family too.

Riley,

It is so hard to start this letter, not because I am mad or because I want to yell or scream or anything. But it's been awhile. I know that it is my fault that we haven't talked. I know that you are I did the same thing and that we were only trying to let the other one be happy and not worry about ourselves. I know that you were doing what you thought was the right thing to do. But I still was upset. I think I was scared that I would lose Lucas, and I didn't want you to know or him. I didn't want to say something that I would regret so I didn't say anything. I think this is the longest we have ever gone without talking and I know that it is my fault. I hate that we didn't talk, and I hate that the more that I thought about everything that I made you step back for a stupid reason. Now I am not trying to say that my feelings are stupid but I think I was being stupid.

Every time my mom has talked about acting a part or acting like someone else she always says that you can't do someone that you care about. And I thought that you cared about Lucas as a brother when I was YOU! And I care about you Riley, you are like a sister to me. So the more that I thought about it I realized that I was only pretending to be you because I know you so well. But when I said that it was you that thought about Lucas as a brother, it wasn't you. IT WAS ME! I don't like Lucas in that way. I mean yeah it is really impressive how strong he is, and I like that he is not mr. perfect. But I don't like him like you did. You were his cheerleader in Texas I was his sister. I hated listening to his story about his farm and being a vet. You… well you loved it. I just dumped a slushy on his head. I think that is what made me mad and it wasn't what you did but what I did. I made you think I liked him and you backed down. I keep wondering what would have happened in Texas if I had known the truth. Would you and Lucas have had your moment? Would you be together today? Would we be spending the summer in philly like always with me drooling after Josh?

I am so sorry Riley. I am so sorry that you thought that you had to give up Lucas for me to be happy. I am sorry that I was okay with you pushing us together even though we didn't fit like you did. I am sorry that I didn't see that we didn't fit and I didn't see what you were doing with Charlie. I am sorry that I didn't talk to you like I should have. And that I didn't force you to use ring power so that we could talk about EVERYTHING. But the thing that I am the sorriest about is that you don't realize how amazing you are. That you hid your photos from me because you were afraid that I would say that they were no good. From now on I swear I am here for you, to cheer you on against the world.

Please forgive me Riley, if you do, write me and tell me about your summer, your plans, and that super cute guy named Ben.

Love from your sister from another mister,

Maya

Laying back after readying Maya's letter Riley smiled. Of course she would be able to forgive her, and she would be lying to say that she wasn't relieved to hear that she didn't care about Lucas the way that she thought that she did. She was going to have to write both Farkle and Maya. Riley couldn't help but wonder if Lucas knew how Maya felt. He after all seemed to care about Maya, in what way she might never know. It might be too late for him and her, or maybe not. She was laying back down while she debated about timing in her head. All she was sure about is that her and Maya could still be friends. Maybe not exactly like before, Riley wanted to be more independent but they could still be best friends, that read each other's minds and were like sisters. That hopefully would never change.

Just as Riley was laying back down she all of a sudden felt a water droplet hit her in the face. When she opened her eyes she saw sapphire ones starring back. Those eyes belonged to no one other than Ben. Another reason that she didn't know how she felt about Lucas. Both guys were similar, kind, loyal and a moral compass. However, Ben was different and new, and exciting.

"Ben what are you smiling at?" Riley asked

At first Ben wanted to say something like "I am looking at an angel" but decided against it. Riley looked great though, she was wearing a bikini that was simple and red, but with her tanning skin and newly formed muscles she looked great. He was having thoughts that he knew that he shouldn't about a girl that didn't know what she wanted. All he knew is that he would be there for her either as a friend but hopefully as more than a friend one day. " I am looking at someone that looks like she may need a cool down." He decided on.

Immediately Riley's eyes got huge, and tried to jump up but was too late. Ben already had her in his strong, arms. Leaning against his fully formed chest. He should not be able to be this well built at such a young age. He would be able to give Lucas a run for his money with the muscle department. He was only wearing swim trunks so while he ran closer to the lake she could hear and almost feel his heart beat.

"No… no Ben… please, no. You better not do what I think that you are about to do!" Riley started to yell but was too late, no sooner had this come out of her mouth was she in the water. "Benjamin Anthony you are in so much trouble" she said as she climbed on his back and dunked him. One great thing about working out is that she now had the strength to do things like this.

They rest of the group, including the other tanning girls soon joined in on the fun in the sun. The rest of the afternoon was spent with fun and laughter. After they got back to the lake they all ate, and riley caught up on some assignments for her class. She was learning fast, she could speak Spanish and French in a few phrases like, how are you, where is the bathroom, and some foods to order. This week they were going to focus on phrases and other things. Boxing was going great, same with yoga she was excited to get back to school for tryouts between those and Emma's help she knew she would make the team, but maybe she could get varsity. Ben had talked her into taking some music classes with him, and with some tips on breathing exercises and other things she was getting better. Overall this camp is what she needed. She knew that she was better than what she thought that she was, but she knew it was okay to lean on others. But there was a difference between leaning on someone and having them carry her. Now if only there was a class about love. Lucas or Ben. They were both similar and yet so different. Poetry classes helped her write out her feelings in a safe place, but it certainly didn't help her figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Farkle stood waiting for the exhibit to begin that Riley had written to him about. He was able to get Smackle to come with him but was not able to get the rest of the gang to come with him. They said that they were done with school for three months that they were not going to go if they didn't have to. Farkle and Smackle were holding hands looking through all the different topics that were brought up when someone tapped them on the shoulders.

"Well… well…well, don't you too look adorable! "a familiar voice exclaimed. As the pair turned around they came face to face with miss Riley Matthews. She looked great she had only been gone a little under a month and when Farkle had asked her parents how their visit with her last week they told him that she was flourishing. That she was changing and that they couldn't believe their eyes. Looking at her now Farkle couldn't say that he blamed them. Riley was his best friend, and first fake wife but he could hardly recognize her. Although she could never be considered out of shape before, he noticed that her black tank top with a rainbow outlined feather showed off her newly formed arm muscle. Her white torn up skinny jeans showed off her long legs. She had to have been working on balance because she was walking in light purple three inch heels. That wasn't the largest change though (although it was enough to make her harder to recognize. Her hair was still long and dark brown but now the bottom four inches were died a shade of light purple. She had very little makeup on but her eyes popped.

"Riley?" Farkle asked

"Hey Farkle, I am so happy you came today. I was hoping that I could surprise you! And you brought Smackle too. How are you both doing?" Riley asked while she leaned in to hug both of the young geniuses.

"I am doing well Riley, you look different. How is the camp treating you?" Smackle asked while Farkle was still trying understand that Riley was here.

"Camp is great, learning and having fun. Having a lot of fun." Riley responded.

"How were you able to get here though. Aren't you supposed to stay there all summer, did you leave early? Do your parents know?" Farkle started to fire off.

Riley giggled a little bit at Farkle's rambling "She actually came with me. It's an extra credit project for the history class I am taking, and I thought that Riley and a few others might like the distraction, and change of scenery." A young man interrupted while he put his arm around Riley and smiled at her. Farkle would have been lost as to who this guy was if he had not been sent that picture. This was Ben the Hot guy (according to Maya), and the guy that made Riley happy. He figured that out from her letters. "Sorry I should introduce myself. My name is Ben… Ben Jenson." Ben said while holding his hand out and shaking hands with the pair.

"I am Farkle and this is Smackle. So how does this work for you two? Do you have like a day pass, how did you get down here, did you fly?" Farkle started rambling again.

"Easy there Farkle. Ben and I rode in with Mitch and his girlfriend Emma. Emma is my roommate that I wrote about, and Mitch is a junior at JQA High School. He drove us down since he drove up to school. This way they could get some bonus points in their class, and Emma and I tagged along. We have to head back tonight after we stop and say hello to my parents really quick. I think that answered all of your questions." Riley answered while she smiled.

That was when two others joined them. A red head named Emma, she was very stylish in a black skirt and pick tube top. And who they all presumed was Mitch the tall junior that Farkle was surprised that Mr. Matthews allowed them in the camp. He was tall, dark, and looked like a bad boy. He had long hair to his neck, dark brown eyes, and dressed in dark wash jeans and a black shirt. Both he and Ben were the same height, and they were very muscular. Farkle knew that if Lucas ever met either of these two guys he would act worse than he did with Charlie Gardner at the New Year's party Riley threw.

The group of six went through the museum soaking in all of the history. Throughout the learning experience Farkle kept watching Riley. While she would have gone with Farkle before. Something was different with Riley now. While she was more confident in her movements which was a big change already, she seemed to enjoy the time they spent at the museum. She seemed to like to learn more than she had before, it also could have been because Ben would whisper every now and then in her ear something that would make her laugh and they would share a look. One thing was for sure, even if Riley liked Lucas still she was also having feelings for Ben. Farkle studied Ben, he felt like it was his job to make sure that Riley didn't get hurt. She always found the best in people and that could get her in trouble from time to time. She always wanted to help others, to fix every bad thing. Sometimes she didn't think about fixing things for herself. Ben though seemed to really care about Riley. She had his arm around her and Farkle knew it was to protect Riley if anything were to happen not to express claim of some sort. Farkle would catch Ben staring at Riley as if she was this precious thing to behold. Farkle decided that he liked the guy. No matter if Riley picked him over his best friend he would like the guy.

After about three hours at the exhibit plus another two for a movie that they wanted to watch the gang was finished and decided to go to Topanga's to get a quick bit and for Riley to say hi to her parents before she went back on the road. Farkle sent a group text just asking if the group could meet him there, not saying way. Riley had said that she just wanted to talk to him and hang out. Although she had forgiven Maya she didn't want to have any confrontations with Lucas or Zay. And she didn't want to have this big emotional scene with Maya right away. She had a letter for her that she wanted Farkle to give to her. Right now she just wanted a coffee, and croissant before they hit the road. She also wanted to introduce her friends to her favorite hangout. Farkle knew that even though Riley had reservations about seeing the gang that it would be good for her to see them all, and more importantly for them to see her before they tried to go up and visit. Definitely better for them to see her now, then at the end of the summer. If Farkle knew his friends and he was very certain that he did they would cause any scene, then that of being happy to see her.

When the group entered the bakery all that could be heard was a very unmanly squeal that was made by Riley's father. This was then followed by a bunch of no's after he noticed Riley with Ben. Although Cory let his daughter leave them for the summer he was not prepared for all of the changes she had gone though. While she asked for permission to change her hair something that Topanga said yes to and talked him into it later. He did not want her to have a boyfriend. HE was not ready for this. He was not ready for this when it was Lucas that was going to take this spot, he was a good kid, he had a past but seemed to really be turning around. This other guy… he knew only what Riley had told him. He knew that they weren't dating, but he knew that if something didn't happen. Something that didn't change how they were acting that they would date. Topanga kept saying that he had to let Riley grow up, but it was hard for him. It was really hard on him right now since she kept changing every time he saw her. She was growing up so quickly. However, he could admit that she was growing up beautifully inside and out.

"Riley sweetheart!" Topanga and Auggie cried at the same time. They had seen her just a little bit ago but they both missed her. They ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hey guys" She greeted back "I have missed you" she exclaimed while she hugged them both back with equal force. She then walked over to her father, tapped in on the shoulder and asked "Don't I get a hug from you too?"

Cory snapped out of his train of thought and quickly swept her into a hug that she returned. "of course you do sweetheart. Whenever you want, you never have to ask" He whispered into her hair, giving her a kiss on the forehead before he let her go.

"How are you guys, how is work, how is Ava Auggie?" Riley asked.

"Well I am still on break from work, but in two weeks I need to start working on my proposal for this year's class overviews, what I plan on having my students study, what materials I will need. And then cross my fingers to see if there is enough in the budget for it." Corey responded.

"Ava is good Riley. The Misses keeps me busy, and is always wanting to be around each other. Sometimes she drives me crazy, like the other day I was going on the slide and the girl that was one it was scarred so I told her that we could go down together and we did. Ava said that I wasn't thinking about her and that if I like the other girl so much that she should be my wife and not her. Luckily she calmed down and everything is fine now. But really that woman is going to be the death of me." Auggie ranted. This of course made all of the teens and parents laugh out loud with the events that unfolded in Auggie's life. If you didn't know better, you really would think that they were married for at least fifty years.

"Wow little man, that sounds tough. How did you get her to hear your side?" Ben asked while he knelt down eye level to Auggie. They started to have a conversation of their own, and this made Riley and her mom smile. It was nice to see someone else bonding with Auggie, someone that they might be seeing a lot of once camp let out. Mitch and Emma made a quick hello to the small family and decided to order and eat.

"So mom, how is work? How are things here?" Riley asked as she stepped closer to her mother.

"Everything is going good. I took on a new case at work that has me working lots of hours, but luckily your dad is home to help with Auggie. The bakery has never done better. Although I think that we need to think of something to make sure that once school starts back up that we can keep the business." Topanga replied back. Cory walked over to them at this point.

"Well we already have free Wi-Fi, what if you did like a trivia night for small groups, the trivia could be about modern pop culture and things that we would learn in school. There could be teams and the winning team gets a round of coffee or something." Riley suggested. "or an open mic night. Where people could sing, read parts of their favorite stories, read poetry, and stuff like that?"

"Riley…. That is a great idea." Both parents agreed and Topanga started to try to figure out how either would work.

"But why pop culture?" Smackle interrupted "Most trivia that is based on education would be more beneficial"

"While it might be more beneficial, it might be unfair too. Think if he played Smackle. The educational trivia we would be masters, but it would help round the game out with something more challenging for us. such as pop culture." Farkle explained.

"Hey Riley… we should get our order in so that we can start driving back to camp." Ben called over "I can drive til twelve (since it was already about seven at night) Mitch and Emma can sleep in the back. After midnight we can exchange places." He got up and have Auggie a pat on the shoulders "until next time little man."

Riley and Ben walked over to the counter and both ordered their drinks and snacks. Riley looked over her shoulder at her dad. She knew that he was not comfortable with her driving back with Ben and Mitch. But she had promised that she would call him to keep him updated when she told him about her plans when they visited. Just after their orders came through they looked at Emma and Mitch who both nodded that they were ready to go, and the group waited while Riley hugged everyone good bye. Just as she finished with her last hug to Smackle the door opened.

"Oh my … Riley?" Maya yelled out in shock.

"Is that really you?" Lucas asked. Both were in shocked with how much she had changed.

Maya quickly got over her shocked and pulled the girl into a fierce hug. "You look amazing" Maya cried out.

"It is really good to see you Maya… it's too bad that you only both now got here. I have to leave now… but here this is for you. I thought that I would skip mailing it since I planned on surprising Farkle at the exhibit today and could get him to give it to you." Riley hugged the girl back and looked over her shoulder at Lucas. He was just looking at her, he didn't make a move and she decided that she wasn't going to be the first one of the two to move. Instead she simply smiled and waved at him. "Hey Lucas."

To which he made no movement he was just stuck. Although his brain kept telling him to rush over to her and take her in his arms he couldn't. He could tell that she changed and didn't know if she would want him to. He half expected her to come to him, she always came to him, but this time she stayed right in her spot.

Riley gave one last round of hugs and looked in his direction again and then some guy (Ben he remembered from the photo) put his arm around her and they along with two others disappeared out the door. And to Lucas out of their lives. He was shocked but once he got over it he ran out the door only to see a car driving away and Riley nowhere in sight. He left after that. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

Back in the café Maya and the rest were talking about riley and her friends. Maya waited another ten minutes until she left and went home. Only once she was in the safety of her room did she open the letter from Riley. Although she took it as a great sign that Riley had hugged her, she was still worried that Riley would not forgive her.

 _Maya,_

 _I was so happy to get your letter, it meant so much to me! I want to get back to what we once were, but I don't at the same time. Now don't freak out the reason that I wrote that I don't want to get back to the same thing is because I want to be able to lean on myself more. I know that you are my sister and my best friend. Nothing will EVER change that but I don't want to be little plant anymore. I want to be able to grow and I cannot do that if you are protecting me from everything. So even though I want to be able to be your best friend again I need you to let me grow. I don't need a squad to protect me from the truth. I want you to have my back, but let me fight my own fights for now on. If I need help I promise that I will ask for it. Can you do that? Can you trust that I can go at it alone but know that if I get overwhelmed that you will be the first person I ask for help?_

 _Now camp is amazing. I am learning so much that I can hardly believe it. I know in middle school we took some small classes in Spanish and French but I can speak little sentences I can have very slow conversations about little things. I hope that by the time that camp is over that I can have better conversation in those two, that are a more normal pace. Boxing is great, I had my first fight last week. If was more to see how we were learning and it was a tap count fight not a knock out one. but guess what…. I WON! It was an amazing feeling, I was so proud with my progress and it makes me happy that I can defend myself if a situation would call for it. That yoga, and the girls her have really helped me with cheer. I can do a lot of flips now without getting winded. I know that I will make the team with my own abilities. I am also getting good with my photos. I have one attached here that I would love to see if you could paint. I remembered the one day how you said that you loved the afternoon and five o'clock since that was when everything shinned. You seemed so enamored with the light that I needed you to see it through my lens. I think that next year for my art credit I might join or try to join the photography club. The other classes are going well. I am taking a poetry class that I have been writing about human nature. And Ben has me in a music class trying to convince me that I have talent. I am better than I was but I am no artist._

 _My roommates you would love. Its odd sharing a room but I love it. We all get along very well, and they are becoming family. I am going to hate leaving them and I think that going back to my room will be hard since it will be so quite. The other night we stayed up late and watched a bunch of Nicholas sparks movies and had a pillow fight. It is like a sleep over every night and I love it._

 _Ben… the hottie with from the picture is amazing. He is so patient with me. I don't know what I want. Or should I say who I want. I always thought that it would be me and Lucas in the end. But Ben is different. He is not afraid to be tough if he has too, but makes sure that he always thinks before he acts. He is so funny and carefree. But he can be serious he knows what he wants and goes for it. He is determined and kind. I could see myself falling for him. And this scares me to be honest. I can't believe that he is so easy to talk to, we listen to each other and understand each other. I really care about him. Sometimes when we are close to each other I find myself wanting him to take me in his arms and kiss me. I want him to have a moment. And this confuses me since I still care for Lucas, but something always gets in the way with him, something is always holding him back. With Ben the only thing holding him back is him wanting to be sure that I am sure that this is what I want. I know where he stands and that is so different from Lucas. With him I never knew what he wanted or what he thought he were. With Ben I know._

 _That's enough about me, what about you? How is life? Your mom? How is it going with Shawn? Have you met any guys? Have you seen Josh?_

 _With all the love in the world,_

 _Riley_


	6. Chapter 6

Riley was lounging in the lobby of building she was rooming in. She had her long hair with purple in curls, she was wearing a black tank top that was tight and a pair of bright blue yoga pants. She had a boxing match later and wanted to be comfy before and after it. She was listening to music while reading for her Spanish class. While doing this she was leaning on Ben. The rest of the gang were dressed similar to her and they were all just chilling on the large comfy couches. Ben had his arms around her as she leaned on his chest to read. Sometimes they both thought that they were more than friends and at other points they just did not know. Riley was getting sick of it. This was how her and Lucas were. He assumed she knew how he felt, he assumed that he was taking her to semi-formal. He assumed a lot and Riley did not want to have the same thing happen with Ben. If she was being honest with herself she really cared for Ben, she thought that she could even love him. She never thought that she would like of anyone else the way she thought about Lucas but she did. She was falling for the very guy she was using as a pillow. Riley tried to find the moment in her mind that she knew that she was falling for Ben. She knew that it was always building. He was always there to talk to, he was there helping her learn in a lot of her classes, he was there cheering her on. He was the voice in her head saying that she could do something that she never thought she could. He made her happy and confident. She decided that she needed to talk to him about it. She needed to find out how he saw their relationship. Were they friends, or were they more. Would he want to be more? She was only going to be a freshman; he was a sophomore. He could drive, he was smart, hot, and kind. Even though Riley was working on herself, and she knew that she was much more than she ever thought she could be. The Bully's words from last year, saying that she wasn't good enough, that her friends only hung around for pity started to creep in. Her friends telling her to quit cheer before she got hurt. That crept in

"Hey you are thinking too hard and I don't think that it has to do with Spanish... I can hear you from over here." Ben interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff that happened this year." Riley said back.

"Well from how hard you were thinking; I don't think it was good." Ben observed

"No... no it wasn't good." Replying quietly. As she said this Ben carefully moved her so that he could look her in the eyes.

"What is it Riley, I don't like seeing you like this. It's like you are in pain." Ben pleaded he needed her to tell him. Although he knew that she could fix her own problems he liked being there. He wanted to help her. He cared so much for this brown eyed beauty that he needed her to be okay.

"It's nothing to worry about Ben… really"

"it's not nothing, if you look like the world was just laid down on your shoulders it is not nothing. It is anything but nothing." Ben countered.

"Really Ben..." Riley started

"No tell me, I can help. I want to help." Ben pleaded again. Just then the clock chimed indicating that it was time for Riley to get to the ring.

"Look we have to go if you still want to watch me fight… how about we meet at the lake after 7 and we can talk then. I will tell you everything okay?" Riley got up while she was saying this and picked up her gym bag.

"Okay but this is not over." Ben said as he got up and followed her down to the ring. "Just whatever it is that upset you, clear it from your mind. I need you to concentrate on the fight tonight. I can't have you getting hurt."

"Okay, one hundred percent of my thoughts will be on the ring. I promise."

 **Time jump to after the fight.**

Riley was running off of adrenaline still when she met up with Ben later. The sun was starting to come down, sun set would be in thirty minutes. Riley was excited, she had won another fight. This girl was good there were some close calls. In the ring they did the tap count and not knockout. So even if she would be sore from the punches and kicks, she didn't suffer many bruises. She was currently in a white lace summer dress with sandals, she had a swim suit on underneath in case they went of a swim. Ben and her decided to meet separately and she was swinging looking at the lake while she waited for him to join. She was trying to figure out what to tell Ben, and how much did she want to tell him. She didn't want him to see her as a "little plant" as her friends did but she wanted to tell him everything. He helped her through so much already without knowing. He encouraged her, helped her talk it out before her and Vanessa (the girl across the hall) did, so that she didn't seem harsh but firm on her needing to turn the music down at one in the morning. Although she didn't want a knight in shining armor he was one to her. He just didn't know, he didn't know how much he helped her, and he didn't know how much she cared for him. She was interrupted from her thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around her, and stopped her in mid swing. Without having to look she knew it was Ben. Was it bad that she knew him by his arms? Was it a sign that they were meant to be?

"Hey there" Ben said as he walked in front of her. He held out her hand so that they could walk together. He was wearing dark jeans that had rips in them and a bright green V-neck shirt. That shirt made his eyes and muscles pop.

"Hey" Riley replied back. She looked into his eyes and got lost.

"So, what happened earlier?" Ben asked "what has you so worried?"

"Getting right into it are we?"

"Yeah, I am worried Riley." He stopped and turned so he was facing her. "Talk to me… please?"

"Okay… okay, how about we sit on the pier and talk" Riley suggested. They walked over and sat. If the conversation wasn't about to get so important she would have giggled. It was like they were on a date and had the perfect view of the sunset. Normally that would cause her to be a bundle of nerves. However, her nerves had more to do with knowing she had to tell him everything, then the idea of it being a date.

"Okay so, you know how a few weeks ago when we came here, you asked why I wanted to come?" Riley started.

"Yea, you said that you needed a change." Ben replied.

"So there is a reason that I needed a change. So here it goes. And don't interrupt me while I talk about this, it's going to be hard enough…. Promise?" Riley asked as she looked up at him. Ben's eyes looked worried, he looked like he had the weight of the world on him at that moment.

"I promise" Ben replied. At that moment he never wanted to hold her as badly as he did.

"So last year when school started, I started getting these awful messages. It started with these nasty notes in my locker. Some would say that they hated my outfit… which is silly like who cares if everyone likes what I wear right? But they got worse, and instead of being notes in my locker somehow they got my number and started messaging me hateful notes. Some would say that they only reason I did so well was because my dad taught me and no one wanted to fail his daughter. That it had to be an embarrassment for him to have such a stupid daughter. Another said that they couldn't believe that my mom was my mother. She was a powerful fierce attorney and she had a lack lust daughter someone that couldn't stand on her own feet. Then I got one saying that my friends were just there out of pity that my parents had to have paid them off. Some would say that they hated me being happy, that I didn't deserve it or anyone in my life that they wanted to stomp my face in to get me to stop smiling. Some got even worse than that but they always ended in some form of threat." Riley paused a moment, she was starting to cry as she was remembering all of the hatful things that were said to her.

"Riley." Ben started

"No…no no interruptions okay?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he nodded for her to go on. "So I hadn't thought about it since I stood up the person. My friends at home found out, and had me confront them. The sad thing is though even though the messages stopped, the things they said are still in repeat in my head. I haven't thought about it though in a while, but my thoughts ran away from me earlier… so what I was thinking about that made me think of the bully was you." Riley said she could tell that he was about to interrupt again so she put her hand over his mouth to stop him. "not you in the sense of I think you are a bully. You are the opposite of that actually. But I was thinking today that over the past few weeks, you have come to mean a lot to me. And I don't want to play any guessing games. Sometimes I feel like we are together and other times I don't know. And I was thinking that I really like you, I haven't felt this way in a long time and I really care about you. But I was thinking that you couldn't care about me in the same way that I care about you. Now I don't want this to lead to us not being friends because it will be hard to stop feeling like this but I can so that we can stay friends." Riley started to ramble

Ben knew that he had to stop her, did she really think that he wouldn't like her? He went to stop her rant by talking but she wouldn't stop. So finally her pulled her closer so that she was sitting in his lap and he was hugging her. This action got her to stop talking. "You are a crazy girl Riley Matthews if you think for one moment that I don't care about you. I really like you to, and I want you to be mine. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ben peered down at her.

"Wait what?" Riley started.

"I care about you" Ben talked over her. "I have been going mad every time I think about you, every time I am close to you. I just want you to be mine. I will do everything in my power to make you forget about that bully and what they said to you. I need you to know that I care so much and I hate that someone was hateful to someone as amazing as you are. I will make you know how much I care, and how much you are loved by everyone here. I know that it can be hard to get that bully out of your head. But we will… we can do it together." Ben said as he looked into her eyes.

Riley knew in that moment that Ben was something special. He was helping to get her forget the Bully before he knew about it just by celebrating her successes with her. She was so happy that he liked her, that he cared about her. She may have thought that it was a crazy idea to have someone like him care about her but he did.

"So Riley I am going to ask you again… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes… yes I would love that Ben." Riley said as she pulled him into a hug. At that moment the sun started to set, and they moved a little closer. Ben pulled out his guitar, she didn't even notice that he brought it with him and he started to play it and sing to her while they soaked in the view. This was a moment that neither of them would ever forget. This was also the first thing that she would write to Maya tonight. She had a boyfriend, a very perfect boyfriend.

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

 **And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am**

 **So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are**

 **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm)  
I know you will still love me the same**

 **'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand**

 **That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)**

 **La la la la la la la la loud**

 **So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are**

 _Riley,_

 _I can't believe that my little plant grew up and got herself a boyfriend. I knew that you two were going to be something when I saw you at the café. Although I think in the two seconds that I saw you before you had to leave I was more astonished by you having purple hair on the bottom. But wow that look is great on you. You looked so fierce and happy. I can tell that the camp is doing great things for you and I am so happy that you are doing great. I need pictures, I want to see that talent. I want to see what you are doing out there, and I want to see all of these hidden talents. I know that they may not have stayed hidden if I was more supportive like you are with me. I know that you said that you forgave me but I needed to say that I am sorry again and that for now on I am here for you._

 _I am here for you however you want. I can let go a little so that you are more independent I am okay with doing that. But you have to promise me one thing. You have to let me help when you need it. It's okay to ask for help sometimes. So don't forget that is what I am here for. I am here for you to lean on, even though I think that Ben will be there too. This is okay with me, he looks like he can handle himself, and he can handle you._

 _So when you wrote about that you said that you wrote that you talked to him about the bully. I thought after you confronted her that she left you alone. Did she not, was she still going after you? Are you okay? Please let me know what I missed. This next year I will be more in tuned I think I spaced this year and as your best friend that can't happen and it won't happen again._

 _So I told the guys (all of the guys) that you were dating Ben and as to be expected Farkle was happy (and Smackle they are still dating and are as cute as ever), Zay looked worried and Lucas who knows. He said that he was happy that you are happy. Other than that not much has changed I am trying to paint one of the water fountains in the park. But I can't get the water right, I took a picture and sent it with this. What do you think? What can I do to make the water move?_

 _Oh before I forget we are all coming up in two weeks since your parents can't come. Farkles parents have business up that way and are getting a hotel and we will take a bus in. By we I mean the whole gang. Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Lucas, and I. I can't wait to see you_

 _Love you bunches,_

 _Peahces._


	7. Chapter 7

_Maya,_

 _You need to stop apologizing for this year, we both made mistakes. We both let things go unsaid and unchecked, and we both have to do better this year. I promise to do better as well, I need to share how I am feeling and not worry about unconvincing others_ _with my problems. You are my best friend and I know that if I have a problem or a concern that you are there to help me through it. I just have to let you help me._

 _So things with Ben are going great. After that night on the pier we have been being more open and honest. He told me that he knew about bullying because when he was in elementary school he was bullied. Isn't that crazy, someone as amazing as him inside and out was bullied. He said it was because he wore glasses and the kids would call him four eyes and other things. Although he said he was never bullied to the extent that I was that he still understands and I believe him. He is very gentle with me in terms of he makes sure that I know he knows that I am strong but its like he wants to share some of the burden. I am really lucky to have someone that is as caring as he is. He never pushes me into doing things that I don't want to do, and he is always there when I need him._

 _It's so different than what I had with Lucas. Whatever that relationship was. Ben is open and honest and I know how he is feeling. While I don't know if my feelings for Lucas will ever go away. I mean he was my first crush, kiss and possible love. I don't think that we are meant to forget that. But Ben he can be my first kiss where the guy initiates it. He can be my first meaningful boyfriend that last more than twenty minutes. I hate comparing the two, but I feel that I have too since I do still have feelings for both… but ben he is something more. I feel more with him. Does that make sense? Is it possible to love two people at once? You never answered that question all those months ago, what do you think?_

 _For the fountain I think that you need to shade more into dark and light. And add the light in, like you did with that painting in class a few months ago. Instead of making me want to go inside and past the door make me want to go to the other side of the fountain to see what is there. Maybe add a little bit of sparkle… you know how much I love my sparkle. I always think that looking into the fountain that I am looking into a million f wishes and dreams. Those are my ideas._

 _Next week you guys are coming and depending on the day you may have to sit through one or two of my assignments unless you want to go do something while I complete them. Both options are completely cool with me, it is just based on your preference._

 _Love you so much peaches,_

 _Riley_

Maya read the letter from Riley while sitting at their usual hangout with the boys she was keeping them up to date on how Riley was doing. The only thing that she fibbed on was how riley compared both Lucas and Ben. What she did do was say about how he is her first meaning for relationship that lasted more than twenty minutes. That she was really starting to care about Ben and that he treated her right. Now she was reading reactions, if Maya knew one thing it was that she had to figure Lucas out. She had to make sure that even if he liked Riley still that he had to back off, and let her be happy. Riley deserved that she didn't need some guy to get jealous and ruin everything for her bestie. Farkle looked happy, zay looked worried, and Lucas was tense.

"You know I think Riley going away was the best thing that she could ever have done for herself." Farkle said. "I miss her don't get me wrong, but her letters, and seeing her a little bit ago it made me realize that this was what she needed all along."

"I know, I can't imagine little plant growing up away from us, but I think I agree. Although I don't think that I ever would have pictured her boxing, let alone winning" Maya agreed.

"I always knew that Sunshine was something else." Zay commented. "I think that she is changing… in a good way of course. Right Lucas." As he said this he nudged Lucas trying to get a response. If he was honest with himself, he has been trying to get a response from Lucas since Riley left. Not that Lucas has been a mute but he seemed out of it. Like he was missing something or someone. Zay knew who that someone was. He might not be the smartest in the group but he knew his friends. He kept telling Lucas that he had to talk to Riley, that he couldn't wait forever. They had talked about how he felt about Riley and that Lucas always cared, or maybe even loved her but he was too worried that he would change her mind again. Or that maybe it was a sign that they never should have tried or attempted anything.

"Yea… Yea she is definitely not the same. I guess we will see how much she changed since we are going to see her soon. Wonder what type of assignments she is going to have to do." Lucas finally answered.

"I want to see her fight; I mean think about Riley fighting. She is winning so she has to be good. Imagine how crazy it would be to see her at it. No one is going to mess with her this year." Maya brought up.

"Look Riley can't become this crazy fighter… fighting is never the answer. She couldn't have changed that much." Lucas responded.

"Wow cowboy… hey now calm down. I am not saying that she is going to fight everyone that looks at her the wrong way. But think about it she is getting strong, graceful, and smarter. She is changing every insecurity that she has about herself. What is going to be left to make fun of, and who would with how skilled she is becoming?" Maya defended.

"Sorry your right… sorry" Lucas said.

"Hey kids sorry to break this up but we are closed and Maya and I have to be home. You boys don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. For your parent's sake though go home." Katy interrupted their conversation. They all got up and left. They all separated with a goodbye and headed in the directions of their homes.

As he walked out of the café Lucas felt someone pull his arm turning around he saw Maya.

"Hey Lucas… riley wrote this for you, I don't know what it says but she addressed it to you. You can see there that it instructs you to read it alone." Maya pressed it into his hand and started to walk away. She called over her shoulder "just read it Huckleberry, and whatever you do don't mess up her chance to be happy with Ben. She deserves to be happy."

While Lucas was walking he kept thinking about Riley and was upset with himself. He let his anger at what Riley did, at her not letting them be everything that they should have been stop what they could have started to be. He was upset that he didn't see through her lies. He was in love with the girl and he never saw it. He was mad because he thought that maybe this meant that he never really knew her if she could hide her feelings so well. He was mad the most at himself. He let her go without putting up a fight and now she was happy with some other guy. Some guy that he didn't know. He could have accepted Charlie. He knew that he was a good guy but what did he know about this Ben guy. Nothing, he knew nothing. Would he treat her right, would he pressure her, these were the questions that ran through his mind. That is what made him mad he did this. If he would have talked to her before they could be together. Even if she still would have gone to the camp, she would be writing him, she would jump into his arm, she would be his girl. When he got home he went to his room and opened the letter up. He didn't know what he thought would be in the letter but he didn't expect what he read.

 _Lucas,_

 _Hey… I know that it's been awhile and I guess that it is my fault. Should have made you talk to me. I shouldn't have let you shake me so easily and I am sorry. I have to say that I miss you, I miss all of you but I miss you. I miss talking to you, and hearing about your farm. I miss listening to you like really listening to you. I hope that one day that you can forgive me and we can be friends again. Friends talk but real friends they listen. I am so very sad that we stopped listening and talking. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me._

 _I know that you still care about me. I don't know in what way but I really hope that we can still be friends. That is what I want right now. I know by now that you know about Ben. I know that you more than likely don't like it. Maybe it's because of how you feel (whatever feelings those may be) but I think it's mostly because you don't know Ben… am I right? Let me tell you about him. He is really caring, kind, sweet, and helpful. He used to be bullied and he has been helping me. Now before you get too ahead of yourself it did stop all those months ago, but being bullied and getting threats isn't something that just goes away. I never said anything but I always had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that I was not good enough. That I was not enough. Not enough for my family, my friends, not enough in so many other things. He said that he felt the same way and convinced me to talk to one of the counselors' here._

 _It has been helping, I can see that the bully was picking who they thought was an easy target. That once I stood up for myself that they backed down. I know that I am enough and I know that I never should have doubted myself. Ben helped with that too. He pushes me to go further on our runs (yea I run at 6 in the morning for fun for like 8 miles… it is crazy), he pushes me to test what I think my limits are, and he lets me know that even if I get knocked down that I am strong enough to get back up._

 _He really is a great guy, and you may not want to believe that but he is. I really care about him and I would like for you and him to become friends. Or at the very least to get on good terms. So enough about my boyfriend. Let me tell you about something I haven't clued Maya in on. I have been writing poetry. I think you remember how I told you once that I loved to people watch. I have been writing about feelings and thoughts, and feelings. I have only drabbled in it but it helps me to get my feelings out. It clears my head. I think being in this camp helped me to realize that I want to change things. I want to change the world so I have been writing a blog that I am going to show you all when you get here. It's to help encourage others boys and girls to not believe in what others are saying. That we cannot stand by and let someone tell us what we can and cannot do. I think that I want to do something like this as a career. I want to help others. I think I want to be a phycologist or something. I am still trying to find the right path. What do you think?_

 _I hope that you are good,_

 _(Princess dancing sunshine)_

 _Riley_


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping off the bus and onto the grounds of the camp that Riley was attending caused the four friends to all have different and confusing feelings. Farkle was excited to see Riley and to see all of the amazing buildings and classrooms that she got to enter. After exchanging a few letters with one of his best friends he realized that he was jealous of her. She was getting to learn new and important things while he did nothing. He was able to swallow his jealousy though due to him knowing that she needed this. Zay was excited to see one of his new friends. He had only known the girl for a little bit of time but he knew that something was off with the group. She was the glue that held them altogether and she had a way of calming his friend. He liked the new version of Lucas he had come to know. He only hoped that Lucas remained calm when he saw her and Ben together. The boy was crazy for Riley but wouldn't admit it. Now he had lost her, maybe not forever but for now. Maya was excited. She couldn't wait to see her little plant and get to talk to her. Sure they had written to each other but she missed her bay window time. She was excited to see how much more Riley had changed. She just hoped that she could keep up with Riley now. Lucas didn't know how to feel. He couldn't wait to see Riley. For the two seconds he saw her at the café he knew that she was looking great. Even better than before. Although he was excited he was dreading it. After he read the letter from Riley he wanted to write her but he didn't know what to say. He cared a lot about her maybe even loved her. How was he expected to remain calm when he saw her with someone else? How had he let this happen to him, why didn't he just tell Riley how he felt on New Year's and ask for time?

The entire groups' self-reflection was quickly interrupted when they heard the girl that captured each of their thoughts.

"YAY…. Oh my gosh I can't believe that you are all actually here." Riley exclaimed loudly as she rushed over to them. The group was stunned. Riley looked like she grew another inch or two. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with cuts on them and a blue tube top that was lacey. It showed how tanned and muscular she was getting. She was starting to form a very firm if not sculpted stomach, her legs were very muscular and looked great and very long. Her arms had now formed muscle that showed how much she was working out. Her eyes seemed to be shining brighter, and her hair with the purple on the end seemed to give her an edgy yet sweet look. She blew all of their minds when she ran up and hugged all four of them at once. "I am so happy that you all could make it, how was the trip, how are you all?" she asked.

Lucas could only look at her as the hug ended, his ray of sunshine had changed. Not in a bad way, far from a bad way. But he couldn't hardly recognize her and she seemed to exuding more sun then normal.

"WOW…. Look at you sugar!" Zay said. He looked around and all of the friends seemed to be taking the new Riley in. He had to say that he liked the change. Not because she looked better she was always cute. He liked how happy and confident she seemed. He liked that look on her, she was a lot of things before but confident was never one of those things. "The trip was long, made even longer by the car games that boy genius wanted to play to pass the time" Zay answered.

"Hey name the elements is a fun game!" Farkle interjected now that he was out of his trance.

"No Farkle, it was only fun for you… I know like two elements, oxygen and hydrogen… that's it. and I do not know their atomic weights. On the ride back we get to play something that all of us can win. Like I spy, or the state game."Zay countered back.

"That's no fun." Farkle stated "But I suppose that it might be better if everyone can play along. So okay."

The entire group seemed to be coming back around and out of their awe of how much Riley had changed other than her YAY exclamation. They all seemed relieved when Farkle agreed to letting them play a game that they could all understand.

"SO, I have a little bit I have to do here before was can have some fun. Its up to you if you want to join in and come to the two classes with me or if you want to stay in my lodge that I am rooming in. You can stretch out and relax. I will not be offended on which one you choose. So what do you want to do?" Riley asked

"What are the classes? And the assignments that you have to do?" Maya asked

"Well I have to sing a duet for the vocal class I am taking, and I have to read some poetry that I wrote for my writing class. Altogether it shouldn't take long, but I have to stay for the entire class and each one is an hour long. Its assignment day so there are no lectures or anything. Just all of use either singing or reading out." Riley answered back and smiled at Lucas. He had yet to say anything.

"I didn't know you were reading poetry for a class." Maya and Farkle both stated

"I have been writing it actually." Riley corrected.

"Then I am going to both, I can't wait to see how much my little plant has grown." Maya said as she linked her arm through Riley's. "Who is with us?" Maya asked the boys behind her. she was starting to worry as to why Lucas was being so quiet and was hoping that he wouldn't upset Riley at some point.

"Lead the way" Zay answered and the other two boys nodded their heads. The entire group started walked towards one building and entered. They were in awe that in the middle of the room there was an indoor water fountain, and a lot of open doors. Riley led the way into one room and there was a group of about sixteen kids. The room didn't look like an ordinary classroom though. There were no desks, just chairs and sofas that were all in a circular pattern. This way everyone could see each other. There were instruments in one corner. On one of the larger sofas was Ben. He was tossing a ball up and down but quickly stopped when he saw Riley and her group of friends. He got up and walked towards them. He was tanned and very handsome. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a V-neck that seemed to show part of what Maya assumed was a sculpted chest. He was wearing ripped light blue jeans and sandals. His hair fell right into his eyes. But Maya could still tell that he was only looking at Riley. He seemed happy to see he and her group of friends. As they meet by the sofa, Ben held his hand out to shake each of theirs and said.

"Hey… it's nice to meet each of you I am Ben."

"Maya" Maya was the first to shake his hand.

"The big plant, and the artist. Nice to finally meet you." Ben responded

"Farkle" Farkle said shaking back, wondering if this hand shake was going to crush his hand or not. This guy was strong!

"The genius and that sweet heart that married her first." Ben winked at him

"Zay… the loud mouth." Zay said as shaking his hand and Ben laughed

"And should I assume that makes you Lucas the bull rider?" Ben asked and took his hand. Everyone was nervous. They all remembered how Lucas reacted to Charlie, and he was nowhere near the threat that Ben posed.

"Yes.." Was the only reply that Lucas gaveto indicate that he heard Ben other than the hand shake back. The entire group was still worried especially Riley she didn't like a quiet Lucas. She didn't like that he seemed tense. She knew that she might have been part of the reason and Ben was the other reason. However, Lucas had his chance and she was happy. How did Lucas think he was to expect her to wait on him forever? She was happy with Ben, she felt like she belonged with him.

"Alright everyone, I should hope that you are already with your duets. Let's take a seat, and let the first one begin. Leah and Michelle lets have you two girls go first. Ms. Bambino breezed him wearing a white jumper dress and heels and took a seat in the middle, she gave an acknowledging glance towards Riley's group. "Welcome to you visitors, you are in for quite a treat. So sit back and enjoy the show that my class is going to put on for you."

The pairs all came up and sang. They were not all great signers but they could all carry a tune. What they lacked in ability they made up for in song choice and performance. Each one had the class clapping and tapping their feet along. It soon became evident that Riley and Ben were going to sing a duet together and that they would be the last pair to go. The group of friends were excited to hear Riley sing. It was always about Maya and her talent that no one ever noticed or thought to see if anyone else in the group had a talent in that area too. They were also interest to figure out what song Riley and Ben decided to do. It was clear that they were forming a fast and strong relationship since he had his arm around her shoulders and they both kept glancing at each other and holding hands. They seemed to be a perfect couple. Cute, mutually independent, and supportive. They got each other. That was important for the group to know. From their letters from Riley they knew that he was a great guy, and they were happy that she was happy. As the last pair before Riley and Ben finished everyone was clapping when Riley squeezed Ben's hand. The couple got up, and they both got an instrument. Ben took a guitar out and Riley a tambourine. They started playing and singing while facing each other. Almost as if no one else was in the room. The group hoped that Riley and Ben would be good. They didn't realize that they sounded amazing. Or that they would choose a love song to sing.

(Ben is in Bold, Riley is normal, and both are italics and underlined)

 **I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been**

 **Then you come crashing in  
Like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand  
All that your love can bring**

 _Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep  
lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart_ _  
_ **  
**I was made to believe, I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself ****

Lonely was the song I sang  
'Til the day you came  
Showing me a better way  
And all that my love can bring ****

 _Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep  
lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart, with half of my heart_ ****

 **Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so  
long  
**Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you **  
** _Than half of my heart_

 _But I can't stop loving you (I can't stop loving you)  
I can't stop loving you (I can't stop loving you)  
I can't stop loving you with half of my  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart_ __

 **Half of my heart's got a real good imagination** _  
_ _Half of my heart's got you_ _  
_ _ **Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**_ _  
_ _That half of my heart won't do_ ****

 _ **Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding  
To a bride with a paper ring**_ _  
_And half of my heart is the part of a man  
Who's never truly loved anything **  
** _  
_Half of my heart, oh half of my heart _  
_ _Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart_

The class applauded and cheered. The original group of friends were shocked. Riley and Ben sounded great together. Almost as if their voices were meant to sing to each other. Lucas was starting to feel nervous and blocked out the teacher and what he assumed were praises to the couple and everyone that went. Lucas was starting to see that Riley was not only looking great but that she was doing great. He had a letter burning a hole in his pocket to give her and now he was wondering if he should even give it to her. Maybe this trip would be good for him after all. He came hoping to see if there are still a chance with Riley. However, she wasn't the Riley that he knew anymore. She seemed happier and more confident. At that thought the class started piling out and Riley stepped in front of the group.

"So what did you all think?" Riley asked while Ben was putting his guitar away.

"Riles, I never knew that you could sing like that" Maya said as she hugged her friend fiercely.

"Well I didn't always, and I am nowhere near as good as you…. but I think that I can carry a tune and have some fun." Riley stated as she hugged Maya back with as much force.

"Well I for one thought that you sounded amazing." Farkle said. "And Ben you did really well too!" Farkle shouted over to Ben.

"I agree with Farkle sugar, although I care to differ on if you can just carry a tune. I think that you sounded great." Zay complimented. The group looked over at Lucas and he just smiled.

Well at least that is a change in the right directed Riley thought. "So I just have to do that poetry reading and then the afternoon is ours!" Riley said as she clapped her hands together. "Luckily it's in the same room so everyone should be filtering in soon."

Ben at this point was done putting his guitar away and came over, he kissed Riley on the forehead and said "I have a history exam to complete while you all listen to Riley's best work yet. Are we still on for meeting at the lake afterwards Ray?" Ben asked Riley

"Yea, I will see you there." She got up on tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Good, I will see you all later then." Ben said as he turned around and walked away for the five friends.

"Ray?" Lucas questioned. It felt like the first time that he tried to talk to her, instead of being forced to. He was too quiet for Riley's liking and she was happy that he finally said something to her.

"Yea, it's for a ray of sunshine. So he and a few others just call me Ray every once in a while." Riley explained. That explanation cut Lucas to the core though. He was the one that always described Riley as his ray of sunshine. He didn't like someone else using it. especially Ben. At that moment though before Lucas could respond another class joined and they all sat down. The teacher that walked in seemed like a normal enough guy his name was Paul. He didn't like formalities for the classes. If he wanted to teach his students about life, love, and heart ache it would be better to do so on a first name basis. He started the class the same as the other teacher but this time Riley was asked to read in the middle. When it was Riley's turn she walked to the middle of the room, got a journal out that they hadn't noticed and she cleared her throat to read.

"this poem is called Lost Boy; I wrote this when I first came to camp. I hope that you all like it…

There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for a while  
He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook—  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 _(I do not own this it is a song called Lost boys by ruth b)_

The class was quiet as Riley finished all of them absorbing what she had said. Then they all clapped and stared shouting out how much they loved in. The four friends that had come for a visit they were very impressed with it. Only when she said I started it, did they realize that she was not just reading a poem but that she wrote it. The only one that was not surprised was Lucas since she had written him about it. He was still shocked that she had so much talent and none of them had known it. He was willing to bet thought that she might not have. That she was the lost boy when she came here to camp. That they sprinkled her with fairy dust that in reality was confidence in herself and that she was doing great. That she was no longer a lost boy.

Sorry for such a long delay in writing, this is the first part of their visit. What do you think? What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Riley and her four friends had made their ways down to the lake. Riley's friends were already down there and so was Ben.

"Riley, did you write that poem?" Riley had asked

"Yeah, I started writing it a while ago. I just was never really able to finish it. Plus I didn't think that it was very good." Riley said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why? Why did you never think that nothing you ever did was not good enough?" Maya asked her friend. She had been wanting to ask this for weeks now. Trying to figure out why her incredible friend was never able to see how amazing she was.

"Well, I just never had a thing. You know? Like you have your art, your music, and being cool. Lucas is Mr. Prefect, Farkle is so smart, and ZAY well everyone likes him. He is good at dance and with a lot of the sports that he plays. And me the only time I ever really wanted to do something, no one thought that I could do it. if it hadn't been for my persistence and a great cheer squad I never would have made the team." Riley started. "I guess I just never thought that I was really all that good at something, and I didn't want to tell anyone. What if it was true you know?"

"Riley… you are an amazing person, and I need you to hear me now. I will support you forever, and I will always back you. I still regret not supporting you on day one of those try outs. You have come so very far in the last few months. And from what I have seen so far, you are amazing. You are doing so well, with so many things. I hope that you keep putting yourself out there because you are blossoming." Maya said as she stopped Riley and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks peaches." Riley whispered

"Hey what is with all the hugs and sweetness, sugars?" Zay asked

"Nothing, just some long needed girl talk." Riley said as she pulled away from Maya and continued to lead the group of friends to the lake. "so I think that you are all going to like the lake. We all just go to relax, and have fun. We can do pretty much anything. Usually the guys do a lot of swimming and are in the lake. Us girls just soak up the sun, and talk. Sometimes we hit the lake but usually that is because one of the guys drags us into it." Riley giggled. As she said this the lake came into view. It was very pretty and the gang could understand why she liked it so much. There was a little group off to the side of the lake with Ben in the center with his guitar in hand while he played. As they got closer they could hear the song he was playing.

She said it's cold outside and she hands me my raincoat  
She's always worried about things like that  
She said it's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault  
And she only sleeps when it's raining  
And she screams and her voice is strained  
And

She says baby  
It's 3 am I must be lonely  
When she says baby  
Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes  
The rain's gonna wash away I believe it

She's got a little bit of something, God it's better than nothing  
And in her color portrait world she believes that she's got it all  
She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to  
And she only sleeps when it's raining  
And she screams and her voice is strained...  
And

She says baby  
It's 3 am I must be lonely  
Well heaven she says baby  
Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes  
Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it

She believes that life is made up of all that you're used to  
And the clock on the wall has been stuck at three for days, and days  
She thinks that happiness is a mat that sits on her doorway  
But outside it's stopped raining

She says baby  
It's 3 am I must be lonely  
Well heaven she says baby  
Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes  
Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it

Well it's 3 am I must be lonely  
Well heaven she says baby  
Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes

The five friends got to the rest of the crows around Ben. Even though no one had said it Ben really was good. Towards the end of the song Ben looked up and was singing to her and seemed to be far happier. Even though Lucas hated seeing the girl he really liked with another guy he had to admit that he wasn't a bad guy. He seemed to really like Riley and he seemed to be a good guy. The worst and best part was that he could tell that she was really starting to like him too. She seemed happy. She seemed to be doing really well here. She seemed more confident, and he could see her talent. Talent that he had never known that she possessed. He kind of hated that the first person that really got to see all of this amazing talent and life in Riley was the guy that was looking at her like she was the sun. As he was thinking this Riley walked towards Ben and put her arms around him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then whispered something in his ear that made him smile. He handed off his guitar to some guy that looked vaguely familiar and he started to sing, while the happy couple walked towards the group.

"Hello again everyone, so how did my girl do with her poem?' Ben asked as he wrapped his arm around Riley and held her close to his side.

"Her poem was very moving, kind of hauntingly beautiful." Farkle spoke up, while he was trying to study how Ben was looking at Riley. Making sure that this stranger was enough to be with Riley.

"I wouldn't say hauntingly beautiful Farkle, I would go with just Beautiful." Zay had said.

"It kind of made me sad you know, like you were alone, but not alone." Maya started. "I know that you said that you started writing it a long time ago, but when did you start it?" Maya asked

"Umm right around that time that I was getting those messages. I started writing a lot to express how I was feeling." Riley answered

"Why write them down instead of talking about it to us about what was going on with you?" Farkle asked her. She made him talk about his bullying when it was an issue for him back in the seventh grade. While it was not the most comfortable thing that happened. He felt better about it and himself after that.

"Well at first I didn't want to talk about it since what the bully was saying made me wonder if I was good enough you know? I started to doubt myself, and when the whole cheerleading thing happened it made me doubt myself more. I guess I didn't want to talk about it because I was worried that the bully was right. That's the main reason that I wanted to come here. I wanted a unbiased opinion on what I was doing. Someone that would be completely honest with me about what I was doing and if it was any good or not." As riley was explaining this Ben squeezed her a little closer to himself. Everyone could tell that Riley was a little worked up when talking about it and that simple action that Ben did helped to comfort her.

"Riley you know that we will always believe in you." Farkle said

"Yea you are the ray of sunshine on our little group of course we will always believe in what you are doing." Zay said

"Yea Riles" Maya added

"I know guys but what if you just told me I was good or okay and in reality I wasn't. I wanted someone that did not have to be nice about what I was doing who could be honest without worrying about if what they said would hurt my feelings." Riley explained "I know that you are here for me always, I never doubted that but could you tell me I sucked, and could you believe in me at the same time? That is what I doubted."

Riley noticed that during the whole exchange Lucas was just looking at her not saying anything. Lucas was so quiet and it was bothering her. Granted the last few months he had given her the silent treatment but why did he come if he was going to just be quiet?

"Well I guess that makes sense Riley." The group agreed

"So are you ever going to introduce us to your friends Ray or are you all just going to stay secluded." A girl with red hair asked. At that statement Riley jumped and started introducing everyone. Mitch and Emma the couple that they had road tripped with to New York for that exhibit. Then there were others, Riley's other roommates and many more. In all they were introduced to about twelve new people. The gang could tell that they were all very close, and that they were great friends. After the introductions the guys started to get restless and they all Farkle, Lucas, and Zay decided to join with some fun in the lake. While the girls stayed behind to have some girl talk. Riley, Maya and the rest of the girls decided to lose the layers and to sun bathe in their swim suits. Maya was astonished when she saw Riley. She was never fat; she was always skinny but now Riley had muscles. She was very toned, and on her way to a six pack. Riley was wearing a purple bikini with fuchsia flowers on it. Her hair was down and she looked so cool with that and her long brown hair with purple in it. She looked amazing. Maya was just wearing a white one piece that had holes in it that looked like lace. Both girls looked great but Riley really looked great.

"Wow Riles look at you, you look amazing, those boxing classes are definitely paying off." Maya exclaimed.

"Thanks Maya, I love your swimsuit." Riley said. Maya smiled and they both laid down so that they could get a little bit of a tan.

"I definitely needed some sun Riles" Maya started "We all know that I have the whitest legs in all of mankind." Maya kidded. Riley just laughed "So how are you and Ben doing, what is he like, give me all of the details."

"Well we are doing great, I really like him Maya. He is so caring and kind, he would do anything for his friends. As you can tell he works out and is very athletic so we go on runs together and we go to the gym to practice our moves for boxing. He was a great voice, and he is so smart. He is like perfect but not at the same time and I love it. He understands me and has been helping me with being okay with my bullying. He was bullied too, which is so hard for me to comprehend because he is just amazing. He listens to me, without always trying to fix me or change my mind. He just sits there and listens, he hugs me when I need it. He is great Maya, really. I just can't believe that we met each other, and I am so happy that we will be in the same high school this year so that we don't have to do the whole long distance thing. And Mitch and Emma will be there too. High School is going to be great." Riley started to ramble but it was cute. Maya realized that as much as her friend has changed she was still the same girl too.

Maya was worried that Riley had changed so much that they would not have anything in common, that they might not be best friends anymore or worse that they would not be sisters like they were before. Maya realized that while Riley changed that she was also very much so the same. That while she was getting older and changing that it was okay because they were going to grow up.

"That is great Riley, I am happy that you found someone." Maya said

"Thanks Maya, what about you, any guys catching your eye in NYC?" Riley asked.

"You know that the only guy that has really caught my eye is your uncle and he has made it clear that nothing will ever happen." Maya replied sadly.

"You never know high school could change all that. I mean think about it, it does sound off if a high schooler is dating a middle schooler. So as we get older maybe he will rethink that 3 year thing. Plus who knows we are going to be meeting so many new people this year maybe you will find someone to replace my uncle. I know that Ben plays football, maybe we could see if he has any single, and hot friends?"

"I don't know Riley"

"All I am saying is I think that you need to make sure that you are keeping an open mind." Riley stated.

"Okay I will keep an open mind, I swear."

"Ring power?" Riley asked

"Ring power" Maya replied. She was so happy that Riley had said that. She was still her best friend, she really was.

While the girls were having their girl talk the guys were horsing around in the lake. Riley looked over and caught Ben's eye while before she went to lay on her back. Anyone could tell that they really loved and cared for each other. It was disappointing for Lucas, he thought that he would be able to come and sweep Riley off her feet. He realized that his plan would never work.

"WOW Riley… You are a very lucky guy, Riley is amazing. Look at her, I think she could take one of us now in a fight." Mitch said.

"I know she is one of a kind. She really is amazing, and fast. Did I tell you that she beat me the other day when we went on a run? She was so fast that I think she should try out for cross country for the high school." Ben said

"I think she was going to try out for cheerleading?" Farkle asked

"Oh she is, and she is going to make the team for sure maybe even varsity, but you are allowed to play two sports at once. And they never have any other games on football game days. So both would not overlap each other." Ben explained.

"Oh, what if she doesn't want too?" Lucas asked. Maybe there was something wrong with Ben. Something that he could use to get Riley back.

"Then she doesn't have too, its totally up to her. But I want her to keep her options open. Plus, the more stuff you do that shows that you are well balanced really helps with getting into a good school. And I just want the best for my girl you know?" Ben said as he looked Lucas in the eyes. He knew that Lucas and Riley had this unofficial thing. He also knew that Riley would be a tough girl to get over. Although he never planned on letting her go unless it was what she wanted. She was a great girl, and was truly amazing. Lucas realized that he wouldn't get what he wanted. He would have to accept that Riley had found someone that made her happy and thought about her first. If something ever happened, then maybe he would have his chance. But for now he would have to stay friends. And just be there for Riley no matter what.

"Yea that does sound like a good idea. Do you know what else she is looking at joining?" Farkle asked

"She is looking into photography club, and there is a small café in New York that does poetry readings and slams, that she wants to go to." Ben replied. "Hey guys why don't we go join the girls. Maybe make a campfire and have some smores or something. The guys got out of the lake and walked towards the girls. The rest of the night was fun, they had smores, talked, and sang. They group so starting to include both of Riley's groups of friends. She knew that they would not have a camp group and an old school group. They were going to call it a night, and Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Maya boarded the bus with promises of writing and maybe visiting again before camp was over. That was when Emma found something on the ground, it was a letter addressed to Riley from lucas. She was torn as to what to do, she decided that she was going to read it. She knew that this was an invasion of privacy but she needed to make sure that she was going to protect her friend. She had this unofficial thing with Lucas, and she had now had an official thing with Ben. She needed to make sure that whatever was in that letter, that it wasn't going to hurt her newly found best friend.

Riley,

I have to get right to the point, I am sorry for everything that I did and how much I hurt you by not talking to you for all of those months. Ever since you fell into my lap on the subway I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I don't think that is ever going to change for me. Even when you said that you thought of me as a brother I could not think of you as a sister. You are one of my best friends and one day I want to call you my girlfriend. I really like you Riley and I know that when we tried before that it didn't work but I just think that is because we weren't ready. Maybe we are ready now. I know that you are with Ben and that you like him, but is it ever going to be like you and me? I think that we are destined to be together.

I know that you once said that you wanted a story book, epic romance like your mom and dad had. I think, no I know that we could be that story. I just need you to give me a chance. To give us a chance, I know that I am asking a lot of you, and it isn't fair that I am doing this in a letter. But I would hate myself forever if u didn't tell you how much I really cared for you and possibly love you. I need you to know that I will wait for as long as it takes. And I am here. Just please Riley give me a chance.

Love,

Lucas (Mad dog)

Emma knew that she couldn't throw this away but she couldn't give it to Riley right now. She knew that she would forgive her one day if she found out that she kept this from her to protect her. so that is what Emma would do for now, protect Riley. She was finally happy and she was in a healthy relationship with Ben. She would keep this a secret for now.


End file.
